1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scaffold stabilizing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scaffold stabilizer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect stability relative to various scaffold organizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scaffolds and scaffold support structure have been utilized throughout the prior art for the maintaining of scaffolds in a predetermined and desired secured orientation for use. Such scaffold structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,929; 4,877,107; 4,942,940; and 5,016,735.
Heretofore, however, the stabilizer support structure of the prior art has failed to provide for a rigid organization universally arranged for support and mounting of various scaffold configurations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.